Insomnia
by crazyflashfan
Summary: Shay'era leaves after the thanagarian attack and everyone is dealing with it their own way. Wally just...can't sleep. For two weeks...yeah. its a short one, sorry... rated T for shits and giggles.


Wally was a speedster. Therefore, he need sleep. But lately, he hasn't been able to. After Shay left, Wally couldn't sleep. It was effecting his health a little bit. He's become paler and slower. No one noticed so far. John was moping about, Supes was busier than usual, J'ohn was hanging out more on Earth, and he didn't want to know what Bats and Diana were doing. Wally just dealt with it his own way. He ignored it. That would normally cause a lecture from Bats, John, and Diana, but none of them noticed. Wally just thought that everyone dealt with grief their own way. And his was working hard in school and as a hero. Then, one day, he decided not to go to school. He couldn't concentrate anyway, so why bother?

John was looking out in to space, literally, when he got the call.

"Mr. Stewart? I'm calling about Wally. He hasn't shown up to school the last few days, and I'm a little worried. Even before that he wasn't paying attention very well. Is something going on at home?" Wally's science teacher asked. Wally had said once that his science teacher adored him.

"I didn't know he wasn't at school." John narrowed his eyes. Wally was supposed to be in school right now.

"Yes, we've been going through a lot lately. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart." John hung up and went to go find the league.

He was reminded about the time Wally was sick, and hurried. It was time for another intervention type thing. As John looked for the team, he tried to remember when he last saw Wally. He hadn't paid attention to Wally, having been wallowing in self-pity. What he could remember, Wally was not looking well. Wally had dark under-eye circles and wasn't speeding around as much. He was eating, a lot, and he hasn't been coughing or anything. John was confused.

What was wrong with their resident speedster?

Once he had the league together, with the exception of Wally, he explained the situation. Clark and Diana seemed surprised. J'ohn was thinking, but Bruce had an explanation.

"It's likely that he hasn't been sleeping." Bruce said. "Insomnia, I've dealt with it."

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"Alfred helped me. Wally has no one right now. He and his uncle are still not speaking, and everyone's been off doing their own thing. His teacher is the only one who noticed, but only because Wally's been cutting classes." Bruce explained, monotone voiced. Everyone went silent. They didn't know that their youngest would end up like this.

"We should talk to him at the next meeting." John said. "It's in an hour anyway."

Everyone nodded. They waited two hours. Wally didn't show.

"That's it. I'm going looking for him." Diana stood. "Who's coming with me?"

Wally was fighting Captain Cold. John was pissed. Why was he fighting when he was weak? Wally was stumbling a lot and going slower. It was evident that something was wrong. When Wally fell and didn't get back up, John flew to his side. The others took care of the captain.

"Hey, Hotshot. When was the last time you slept?" John asked, helping Wally up. The bleary eyed speedster looked at him confused. John rolled his eyes. "I know you aren't sleeping , genius."

"Oh. Um...four days ago, maybe?" Wally said, stumbling. John knew he was too tired to lie.

"How about when you slept an entire night?" John rephrased. Wally looked embarrassed.

"Before Shay left." He admitted. John almost dropped the speedster in surprise.

"That was two weeks ago!" John protested. Wally nodded. "We need to get you to the tower!"

"I don't wanna sleep." Wally said, his eyes half closed, despite himself. "Nigh'mares."

Wally lost his strength and, instead of supporting his weight, John was now carrying the speedster. John narrowed his eyes and picked him up, bridal style.

"We need to get to the tower!" John yelled at his fellow leaguers. They nodded.

John watched the speedster sleep, in a non-creepy way. Wally had been having nightmares for the past hour. John could only imagine what the nightmares were about. John decided to pay more attention to their youngest. Wally definitely could not take care of himself. He had heard Diana say something similar to Bruce.

_ "Wally is our little brother, or, dare I say, our son. I'm not saying we can see each other, but we need to include Wally more too." She had said._

Bruce had agreed.

"John?" Wally asked. John snapped out of his thoughts to see Wally looking at him.

"You okay, Hotshot?" John asked. Wally looked down. On an impulse, John wrapped his arms around the speedster. "We're here for you, Wally. We won't ever leave."

Wally made a sniffling noise, and the next thing John knew, Wally was crying on his shoulder and clinging to him for dear life. John rubbed Wally's back and said comforting things, cuz thats what you're supposed to do.

**A/N: i...Don't even have an excuse for writing this one. I just like hurting wally sometimes...**


End file.
